


The Mind Catalyst

by CuriousVoid



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousVoid/pseuds/CuriousVoid
Summary: A Journal for Self-Exploration and Self-Improvement.
Kudos: 5





	1. Your Attitude is your Window to the World

To kick off, we will start this book by discussing about Attitude and its characteristics. Your attitude is a mental filter through which you experience the world. Some people see the world through the filter of optimism while the others see the world with pessimism.

Think of the your attitude as a window. You must have your glass clear so that you can have a clean view of the world.

We all start off as a clean window when we are young, but with our age, our window becomes covered in dirt from what life throws at us: criticism, boredom, rejections and disappointments. This dirt is what makes you doubt your capabilities and develops our negative attitude.

Our job is to keep our view of the world clean(i.e, keep the window clean) so that we can have a clean and positive attitude.

There are several ways to keep the window clean:

1\. Instead of saying "I can't", say "I can". This creates a positive mindset and boosts you from inside.

2\. We all have the ability to choose our reactions to different things. Choose them wisely.

3\. Surround yourself with positive people.You tend to imitate the people you spend the most time with, even if you're doing it unconsciously. So, having positive people around you, makes you feel more energetic and confident. You are ready to face any obstacles that come in your way.

4\. Practice self-introspection. This will help you in knowing your strengths and weaknesses. Embrace your weaknesses.

5\. Try Meditating every day. Mediation helps you in balancing your emotions. It ensures that you have a peaceful and calm mind.

6\. Try to make other people/animals happy by doing a kind work. Feed the birds, leave a positive comment on social media, calling your parents to tell them how much they matter to you.......  
There are just some examples of kind work.

7\. Avoid Gossiping. It creates a negative mindset and you can also be the victim of gossiping. You can misjudge people and people may misjudge you.

8\. Exercise. When you exercise, it increases endorphins, dopamine, adrenaline and endocannabinoid -- these are all brain chemicals associated with feeling happy, feeling confident, feeling capable, feeling less anxiety and stress and even less physical pain."

In a matter of just one day, you will start seeing the positive side of the life. You will never deviate from your goal.

**"Keep your face always toward the sunshine - and shadows will fall behind you."**


	2. Adjust your Thinking for Success

Success is not a destination, success is a journey. Keeping the right attitude and thinking helps us a lot. The following five points for successful living are super effective and powerful. Keep them in your mind as you go through your day.

  1. **Act, don’t react** : When you react to anything, your hold on your destiny slips out just as sand slips out from our hand. Reactions are just a waste of time, energy, and they keep you from what you really want to achieve/do. Sometimes, when you react, the think that you are trying to make better gets worsened. So what now?? Taking actions and initiatives will prevent you from reacting.

  2. **Never stop learning** : No one can take your knowledge from you. It is the only thing that nobody else can take from you. You can lose everything in your life, but you will not lose your knowledge. You must always look for a better way to do something and get knowledge that will make you more effective. You must remember, your competitor is just doing that, and he/she will overtake you if you don’t learn new things. So, keep “Learning” from every experience and all the time.

  3. **Stay focused** : Jumping from one thing to another, dilutes your skill, efforts, and your time. You can have many things, but certainly not everything. Decide what you really want and just go for it. Learn to let go the rest.

  4. **Look for opportunities in all situations - especially problems** : Every problem is positively ripe with opportunities. Opportunities are everywhere. Learn to open your eyes and fit in. If you find yourself in a same problem again, just ask yourself, “What did I do wrong?” & “How can I do this better?” & “Why did this recur?”, you will find many unexpected and beautiful solutions to your problem.

  5. **Lastly, Learn to Say No:** If you allow people to take your advantage, they will do so for their benefit only. They will never, ever think of you. If they know that you will help them, they will just pass on their work to you. This is not good for both you and them. Therefore, for the sake of both of you, learn to say no - firmly and politely. You will never regret this.




**_  
"Even the worst days have an ending, and the best days have a beginning"_ **


End file.
